edfandomcom-20200215-history
Run Ed Run
"Run Ed Run" is the the 20th episode of Season 5 and the 122nd episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Sarah and Jimmy try to get the front seats to the bus so they can have first dibs on the Jawbreakers at the Jawbreaker Factory. Plot It's morning in the Cul-de-Sac, and the Eds are preparing for a field trip to the Jawbreaker Factory. Eddy and Edd try to enlarge their pockets to carry plenty of jawbreakers and Eddy is determined to get the front seats on the bus. Unfortunately, Sarah and Jimmy want the front seats for themselves, even trying to persuade Bus Monitor Ed, who controls were the kids sit on the bus, into giving the seats to them. Unfortunately, nosy Eddy hears and stops them, but Sarah is not giving up just yet, and her manipulative mind formulates a plan to get the front seats, and she manages to trick Ed into thinking that the sky is falling. Ed takes shelter under the kitchen table and refuses to come out and holds up Eddy and Edd, who cannot convince him otherwise. Finally, the shenanigans that were at first designed to get Ed to come out from underneath the table don't succeed and they make the Eds late for their field trip, and to the front seats of the bus. The boys try to catch up with the bus and to get Sarah and Jimmy out of the front seats but don't succeed. The next thing the Eds know is that they're blasting off into the sky, but instead of flying into space, the boys hit the sky, and a piece of it falls off, revealing a static background. The shocked Eds stare in awe, and finally Edd sweeps up the broken piece of sky. Sarah and Jimmy come back from their field trip. Sarah has grown very fat as a result of eating too many jawbreakers, and she rolled into Ed and Jimmy with her huge body. The ending isn't too pretty for Eddy, as the screen fades to… green, not black. Storyboard This episode was storyboarded by Steve Le Couilliard and Simon Piniel. In the storyboard shown, Ed, Edd and Eddy are chasing after the school bus to get to the Jawbreaker factory. This shows shots 135 to 150, which is near the end of the episode before the Eds propelled into the air and collide with the sky. *The storyboard. Memorable Quotes *'Jimmy': hearing Sarah's devious plan ''"Sarah, that's so devilish. I love it!" ---- *'Ed': ''panicking "Duck! Hide! Retreat! The sky is falling! The sky is falling, Eddy! It hit me on the head! It did." Eddy: so impressed by Ed's bump ''"You're probably just growing a brain, Lumpy." ---- *'Edd': ''rump-first towards the ceiling as his pocket has a balloon "Curse this small stature of mine." ---- *'Edd': they hit the sky, it creaks and camera postion shifts ''"We hit the sky?!" ''pause "This is impossible!" piece of the sky falls down Eddy: "Ed was right! The sky is falling!" Ed: sarcastically "Thank you very much." ---- *'Ed': Sarah so stuffed with jawbreakers that she can barely move "Sarah's face is being devoured by the sky!" ---- *'Ed': panicking "My doom room will protect us!" dealing cards "Go Fish? panicking "Perhaps some tasty rations! There's enough food to support three lives for-" the refrigerator and freezer to find it empty "Go Fish?" Eddy: "You'll be playing with fish with my foot if I miss that field trip!" Trivia/Goofs *The plot of this episode is similar the fairy tale "Chicken Little". *Edd's "Toomey Tron" watch is named after Corey Toomey who is a props & character designer on the show. *See the name on the school bus's license plate? AKA 4! *Did you catch all the Peach Creek stores again? There's AKA Shoes, Danny's Meat Shop and Wootie's cafe where today's special is apparently bran! Yummy! And don't forget the sign for motorists leaving Peach Creek - "Bye Bye, Come Again." *When the Eds are flying in the air, Edd's hat swells up like a balloon and some of his head can be seen, but not much. Is that what's under Edd's hat, Double D's bald spot? Maybe animation oversight, maybe not. *Eddy breaks the fourth wall when he says "Well don't blame me, I didn't write this script". The fourth wall is also broken - literally - when the Eds are catapulted into the sky and reveal the TV static, similar to the end of the theme song. *The title of this episode is a parody of a well-known quote from the movie Forrest Gump 'Run Forrest run!' *This is one of the few episodes Sarah's actually nice to Ed, but just so she could obtain the front seats of the bus. *The name of the school bus that the kids use to go to school has Peach Creek H.S. which is high school instead of Jr. High. *It was unknown why Ed was chosen to be the bus monitor. *The Kankers, Rolf, Nazz and Kevin were absent in this episode. *This is the third episode where Jonny gets his head stuck in something. It was shown in "See No Ed" that he got stuck a lot of times. It is unknown how he gets stuck so often, but it's most likely a running gag in the show. Video 4wSVhL8EWbc Category:Episodes Category:Season 5